


Payment For Past Sins

by Newyorkergirl



Category: BnHA, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Ableism, Ableist, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bakugou is a little shit, Blind Deku, Bullying, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, High School AU, I'll explain inside the chapter, M/M, Musical Instruments, Musical References, Slow Burn, Strong willed Midoriya, a bit oc not gonna lie, angish, bakugou pov, no quirks, one side POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newyorkergirl/pseuds/Newyorkergirl
Summary: Some people say the universe is a cruel place to live, other's think that it's only a cruel place if your karma is bad.Bakugou Katsuki lived life on cloud-nine, never having to apologize to anyone no matter what he did. he lived his middle school days out as a bully and now accepted to the prestigious Musical Arts High School his past sins are coming back to bite him.Midoriya Izuku, his middle school's favorite victim to bully, was now the top of their class and popular. But most of all Midoriya was angry and unafraid to express it.Out of his comfort zone and thrown into the deep end Bakugou will be tested both physically and mentally as his past begins to surface around him and he has to rethink what it means to be a person and what it means to be forgiven.





	Payment For Past Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bunnies! thanks for deciding to read this story, I'm so honored. But a few things before you begin. 
> 
> Because some people are lazy and won't read the tag, this story has ableist speech within it, coming -mainly- from Bakugou. this will obviously change but for right now He's a little shit who needs to learn to respect others. 
> 
> Also the story is a slow burn, I love the Bakudeku fandom but we do have one major flaw: why isn't anyone writing stories with Bakugou work for Midoriya's forgiveness. as a former bully victim (and a bitter-ass bitch) it would take a hell of a lot for me to forgive my former bullies if they ever tried to talk to me. hell, eight years later and whenever I see their faces on social media I STILL want to fight a bitch. - sorry I'm off topic. 
> 
> Seriously though, My Bakugou will have to work his ass off for forgiveness so that means I have to change canon Midoriya a bit. he will still have the same sunshine personality but he'll no longer act like a doormat every single time Bakugou even blinks. That being said Bakugou's personality will not change a bit, he's a little lovable shithead with a delicious Inferiority Complex that I'm just dying to explore. 
> 
> But now that I've said all that I needed.... enjoy the story :)

The first thing he laid eyes on was the black curly hair, the strands seem to stick out every which way and the texture looked rough, but the color complimented a deep olive skin. The person with the odd hair had freckles everywhere, little spot like blemishes that clouded all the available surface if his nose and cheekbone. The boy had sunglasses covering his eyes but Bakugou's first thought when looking at the boy was ‘cute' maybe even attractive but he refused to let his young mind think that far ahead. But when the teacher made the boy stand beside him and the first words out of the male's lips were "Hi My name is Midoriya Izuku, I'm blind"  


All desire to get to know him washed down the drain. The foundation of interest that had been building up inside him came crumbling down as the students around him to seem to have the same look on their face. The look of disinterest for the disabled boy, a look of un-satisfaction for the blind kid. Automatically from that day on, Izuku was labeled.

The third graders were cruel kids but not cruel enough to pick on a blind kid. No instead they all ignore Izuku. Since he was disabled, they saw him more as a burden to befriend than anything else. So, he was ignored for the most part, but Bakugou watched him. watched the way the boy tapped his finger and hummed along to a tone no one else could hear. He watched the shy smile formed on the corner of the boy's lips during group read-along sections. He watched everything about the boy and wondered why Midoriya could look so happy living in a world so dark and alone. He wanted to ask the boy those question and find the answers that kept him up on all night, but he never could do it. He couldn't bring himself to make the first move, so he bottled his interest in. bottled in inside of himself for years.

Third grade passes then fourth-grade pass then the fifth grade came along with it a growth spurge for Bakugou that he had never asked for. Athletically built and tall height he soon became the interest of almost all the females in his school and with female interest comes popularity. By the Sixth grade he was at the top of the middle school food chain and even though he had been reluctant to take the power of king at first, the attention quickly grew on him. It elevated his ego to new heights, every guy wanted to be-friend him every girl wanted to be with him, everyone adored him, everyone praised him. except one.

It came during the middle of his Sixth-grade year while he was priming with pride and an ego so big it practically oozed out of his body that one day he had forgotten his homework, and five minutes before class started he needed to quickly copy someone else' down. He would have asked his best follower, Aki; the guy was loyal, but he was so stupid he could make a shrub look intelligent. No, Bakugou needed homework that was acceptable for his level of thinking. The only person near him at the time that fit that requirement was Midoriya, the blind dweeb.  


To Bakugou his request felt simple almost so basic it was a mystery why a person of his magnitude even had to ask. "Yo Midoriya, borrow me your homework for a second"  


The blonde boy stuck his hand out expecting his demand to automatically be met. People naturally gave him whatever he wanted. He never had to do more than request it to get his way, but his hand remained empty, Izuku turned his head to the direction of Bakugou voice and instead of giving him what he wanted Midoriya asked  


"Why?"  


"Because I forgot mine at home, damn it, now hand me your homework. We got like two minutes left" with anyone else his request would have been done already. Homework copied and return to the original user before class began, instead Midoriya sat there silent without complying with the request. Bakugou waited and felt the seconds tick by as fast as his patience "are you going to give me the fucking paper or not!" his voice boomed with irritation, there was only one more minute left before the bell rang.  


"I'm not" he said calmly.  


The bell rang and for the first time in Bakugou's academic career, he missed a homework. But that wasn't what unsettled him, no what really got under Bakugou's skin was Midoriya's confidence. The way his visionless eyes looked at him, the way he spoke so calmly as if he wasn't addressing [the] Bakugou. As if- and the blonde boy's hands balled up into a fist at the thought- as if Midoriya thought he was speaking to someone less then him. Someone who doesn't deserve respect. That thought enraged him and after class Bakugou found the boy and shoved him against the locker. He looked to see if there would be fear in the male's face but nothing, not even a wink of fear. Bakugou's original plan was to come to speak with him tell the boy off and threaten to kick his ass the next time he pulled a stunt like that but his face. Izuku's emotionless face, the look of someone who didn't seem to care, who didn't seem to fear Bakugou, who didn't respect Bakugou. Before he could think about it his hand swung, and his fist collided with the boy's face. It didn't take more than two hits to drop the boy to the ground. His chest heavy with anger and he watch the male hugged his injured cheek. 

"don't you ever disrespect me again in your entire fucking life, Deku"  


He wasn't sure where the name came from. Maybe it was a slip of tongue, but it felt right saying it. Deku a derivative name from Izuku a name that sounded as weird as the boy associated with it. Deku, a name meant for a blind useless piece of shit, a name with a ring to it. if Deku didn't want to respect the king then fine that was his problem but Bakugou would show him why fear worked better then respect ever could.  


After knocking the boy to the floor Bakugou went to the lunch room and told his friends. He villainized and at the same time victimize Deku to his loyal subjects. This was the person he told them to hate. This was the person he told everyone to never associate with.  


Bakugou was the king and when he deemed Deku public figure number one to attack after that the bullying of the whole sixth-grade body began. It started off small just like bullying always did. Teasing mostly, some people would trip the boy in the halls, papers were taped on his back with the words ‘kick me' on it or ‘dweeb' attached, or other times people would purposely set Deku stuff out of his reach or pull his seat out from under him. small things to mess with him, simple middle school bullying at Bakugou can honestly say he enjoyed.  


But by Seventh grade, the teasing only increased. Like bullying always went, people took an inch and made it a mile. Deku no matter how much he was picked on never made a sound never said a word and never told. He remained emotionless, closed off and impassive to the world. While that characteristic threw some people off -because why bully someone who never gives a reaction- others took to it like moths to lights. They try to see how far they could push the boy before he finally breaks. Visible bruises began to appear on the smaller boy's skin and a new reaction of wincing from someone's touch was also part of his physical language. He never made a sound while being bullied and not once while Bakugou just sat back and watched did Deku ever beg or cry. Bakugou had long stopped joining in on the pranks but he never had the heart to stop his friends. He conversed with them bringing up the idea of quitting but was greeted with puzzled looks and unhappy faces.  


He never brought the topic up again.  


But he watched.  


He watched as Midoriya became a ghost within a shell watched as his back shoulders began to slowly hangover, hugging himself as the weight of the bullying buried him. watched with dismissive eyes and a cold demeanor as the boy refused to back down. Refuse to hide away from the bullying instead each day greeted the bullies at the door and ate every single punch, kick and shove he was giving. Bakugou felt bad for him, sad for the pathetic boy but not enough compassion was in his heart to overcome his pride. And his pride whispered in his ears the wrongs that Midoriya has done to him, giggled at the disrespect Midoriya showed him every single time. He was human enough to see the horridness of this situation yet his pride refuse to let him bend the knee. It refuses to let him be the bigger person and stop the bullying. So he watched, watched within the shadows and pray that one-day Midoriya would give them the reaction his friends so desperately wanted so they could all end this madness.  


But that would have been too easy right? Life was never that picture perfect and like any basic bullies, his academically idiotic friends were a genius when it came to think up new ways to torture the blind boy. And usually Bakugou would be there to filter out the extreme bullshit and lead them into doing something more civil but it came a time when he was sick with the flu. It was only one day he was out of school but in that twenty-four hours, the idiots took it too far.  


At the middle of gym class, an oncoming blizzard was announced so the seventh graders were called back inside to change and return to class. This was the time the whole boy's locker room jumped Deku stripped him down to only his boxers and threw him outside in the middle of the blizzard. They said they only planned on keeping him out there for a moment or two but no one expected that the blind boy would wander off. They said they looked for him, Bakugou didn't believe it since no one bothered to tell a teacher. It wasn't until a week later when the Principle told his class that Deku had gotten hypothermia from the stunt they pulled and was in critical condition in the hospital. That was when everyone realize they went too far. The boys responsible since it was such a massive amount of them was only suspended rather than expelled like they should have been.  


After that, the attitude around him sobered up. Even Aki's dumb ass saw the light and had said he would swear off bullying the boy for now on. Bakugou didn't get a chance to find out if Aki was serious or not about leaving Deku alone because Deku never came back.  


The principle never gave another announcement about Deku's care and the teachers he asked about it knew nothing when Deku would be returning. So Bakugou waited, for weeks, then months. By the end of Seventh grade he decided that maybe the boy was sicker then they all realize. When Eight grade came and left without no knowledge from student and staff about the blind kid Bakugou written him off as dead and ultimately pushed the blind boy out of his mind. He pestered himself for even caring so much and write it off as morbid interested to do something in the boring school.  


But during that time Deku was gone Bakugou too saw the light of his ways. He saw the kind of friends he had. People who would grow up to become nothing but scumbags. Men and women who take delight in other people's suffering that was not the kind of people he wanted in his life so slowly but surely, he started to cut them off one by one and when he received his eighth-grade diploma that night he blocked all of their numbers.  


\-----  


"Bakugou? Fancy seeing you around here. Long time no see, buddy how're things been"  


The broad-shouldered teen of his old pal Aki sat beside him. out of all the empty seats on the train, he chose to sit right the fuck next to him. ridiculous.  


"fine" he grumbled  


"I see that you got on some fancy uniform on. What high school you got into? I, myself am going to the military in Tokyo."  


"really you're going military. Well, at least you won't have to use your brain much" he bit. Of course, Aki would choose something that requires only brawn and no brains. "as for me I got accepted to UA"  


"what! That's the most elite music school in the nation! How the hell you get into that, don't you have to play an instrument-"  


"of course, you do dipshit. And for your information, I know how to play an instrument so screw you" he huffed. Of course, he never shared that with Aki or the friends in his middle school. No matter how close they all assumed they were he kept them all emotionally at an arms distance. and he rarely spent time with them outside of school rather hang out alone than with those people. While other kids his age went hanging out and goofing around he was at home practicing. Bakugou had a future he wanted to reach, he wanted to become the best musician in Japan. He couldn't do that by slacking so he practices his piano for hours and hours, sweating over the keys to press every note in the right tempo.  


Piano was the most common instrument for any Japanese parent to force their child to play, it was the simplest instrument to afford for even the poorest families, so he knew if he was ever to qualify for UA with an instrument that simplistic then he didn't have to be good, he had to be the best damn pianist they ever listened to. With that in mind, he practiced and practiced until his fingered cramped. Practice until his mind became delirious from memorizing the key. Practice until all he could hear in his head was the music from his sheet notes play repeatedly over and over like a lullaby.  


He practiced his ass off for that acceptance letter. he worked hard as fuck for what he was getting, and he would be damned if anyone tries to belittle his success. UA was the first step to greatness. It was the pillar on which he will build his career.  


And today was his orientation day.  


Electric Piano slugged under his arm and his school bag on the other hand. Meeting Aki in the train station was just coincidence, but a good on at least. Bakugou deserves to do a bit of bragging, it felt like the old days seeing Aki gush at him like he was the next coming of Christ.  


"you're so cool. Remember me when you get famous, okay"  


Bakugou scoff and pushed past the boy's legs to go to the train's door. But over his back he said. "I barely remember you now, don't get your hopes up when I'm famous."  


He got off the train vaguely hearing Aki call him an "asshole" which only made the boy smirk. He didn't care if Aki was mad at him, Bakugou was above him now, he was a freshman at UA. Everyone else from his past will just end up a lower-class member of society as Bakugou goes on and become a musical legend.  


The gates to UA was packed, children of all shapes and sizes all carrying their instruments into the main campus. It took him a while to find his way but just as instructed he made his way to the auditorium for freshman orientation. The hall as expected was crowded, students all cramped together their instruments tucked under their seats. The front rows were sectioned off so he opted to sit dead center in the middle. Not too far back so he couldn't see anything and not too close that if he wants to take a quick nap the speaker would be able to see.  


When everyone filed in, a short man with a face of a role rat and hair so white it looked like fur with a scar across his right eye. The male introduced himself as Dean of UA, principal Nedzu, he went on to talk about UA excellence and the expectation that would be placed on each student, the etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Bakugou zoned almost all of it out until close to the end when the Principle was almost done.  


"now to show you, students, the kind of expectation we put on all of you. Here now to play a small solo for you is the student who scored the highest on the entrance exam in the entire grade, Midoriya Izuku"  


Bakugou's ears perked up and his jaw dropped as the same boy who has been missing for years was help on the stage. He looked just like the last time Bakugou saw him, but only a bit different was his height, he was taller -still shorter then Bakugou that was noticeable even from his distance- but his face was more mature and his hair was dyed green, on anyone else the color would have looked ugly. But instead, the forest deep green complemented his olive skin and showed the sharpness of his cheekbones.  


Deku walked to the microphone with such grace and opened the instrument case in his hand. With fluent motions, an oak colored violin was rested on his chin and his other hand gripping tight against the ribbon. He breathed in once- before his hands moved and the world was filled with beauty.  


Every note strung felt like silk against Bakugou's ears, he was bathed in warmth as the notes surrounded him tugging him closer pulling him into a story only Izuku could provide. The notes hung with sadness, rung with the despair as the feels were transferred from instrument to audience. In the stillness, the sound moved the air the same way it moved their souls. Filling up empty vessels and controlling their emotions, it invaded their minds and broke their hearts with each sorrowful note.  


Finally, when it seemed the pain would last forever the music stopped, the spell was broken, and Bakugou felt wetness against his face.  


"a tear" he whispered. And glared at the traitor on his skin.  


The music was so beautiful he was taken away by it and looking around him he could see the audience felt the same way. So, lost in the mood they became nothing, but mindless puppets controlled only by the brilliants on stage. All the audience simultaneously realized it was all over and applause erupted among the students. Some whistled, one shaggy-haired guy with his locks dyed purpled started a standing ovation and Bakugou watched as the green haired boy bowed, his cheeks dusted pink and a satisfied smile rested against his lips.  


Bakugou was stunned, lost in the shock that Deku, the small dweeb on stage who was packing his instrument back up contain such a talent inside of him. contain a skill like that just sitting meekly inside of him, no wonder he tried to belittle Bakugou. Deku probably felt above him because he was talented. He probably had always known that he was better and was holding back. That Deku probably sat in his school for years pretending to be the silent idiot who spoke to no one only to come to UA and outshine him. to out-talent Bakugou, how dare that little shit.  


Bakugou didn't clap, he didn't even smile as he watched Deku get help down the stage by a round face girl. A fire he never felt before boiled up inside of him. it simmered along with his pride. Weak, useless, blind, Deku was the top of his class. That weakling was number one!  


The orientation ended, and the first-years were then divided into three class. Class 1-A the top musical students who scored the highest in both the written and musical exam. Class 1-B the bottom dwellers, the people who didn't score high enough to make it to his class. And finally, the Class 1-C, or the art students. Students who were in a different department of talents, like Theater, Acting, Singing, Video Production, and Screenplay Directors. They were what the school called alternative talents.  


Three class made up all the first years and Bakugou now could see with his very own eyes how selective the school was. With only twenty students per class for three class. It was small, yet that was expected from a school that only chose the best of the best. And he reminded himself that he was one of those. He wasn't the best, no that shit head Deku has that place right now but he was still amazing. He was one of the three piano players of their grade to get in and the only one to make it to Class 1-A. he had to remind himself that was because he earned it. he god damn earned it and he won't let one little shit head make him forget that.  


Bakugou stormed into his classroom. No one seems the notice the dramatics, all the other classmates were too busy surrounding Deku as if he held the key to immortality. Even from his desk, Bakugou could hear them praising the boy's skills. Gushing about how good he was.  


"oh my god, that song was so good. what was it called?" it was a pink haired girl who said that. Her skin was equally as pink everywhere from a sunburn probably.  


Bakugou could see the shy blush on the boy's cheek and an equally shy smile on his lips. "it's the solo from _Theme from Schindler's List_ by. John Williams."  


"Oh American! How fancy, you must be really advance to read sheet music that is beyond the Japanese casuals" the admiration was clear in her voice. The girl staring at Deku as if he was her hero and it made Bakugou furious even more so when the boy looked embarrassed by the praise  


"W-What, no! I-I am not advance or anything I've just got a lot of time on my hands to practice more than others"  


Bakugou scoffed had that been him he would have bathed in her praise. He would have owned his talent and then some. Instead, the little shit was trying to play meek, which was stupid. No one was going to believe his little act. He scored the best in the exam, he should know that to everyone's eyes he was competition. He was the goal to beat, he could act humble all he wanted but that still won't save him from being crushed by the rest of them.  


The students talked until it was almost time for class to begin. Midoriya just happens to sit behind Bakugou. -just his luck- but he knew the boy probably didn't know it, not unless he spoke and the last thing he wanted to do was try to make nice with that dipshit. Students conversed from their seats until the professor came in and the room went silent. He walked up to the board and picked up a piece of chalk. They all watched as their professor wrote something on the board then divided it up with three harsh straight lines before he turned to face the class.  


"I want Winds in the far-right corner, Strings in the middle, and Percussions in the far-left corner. Do it now I'll give you guys one minute. Go!"  
In an instant, everyone was up and students ran to their designated corner all scurrying along to find where they belong.  


"Um sir, where exactly is the middle"  


Bakugou looked back to see Deku still remained in the same spot. There was a small smile on his face like he had his own inside joke that he wasn't sharing, and it made Bakugou want to throw a desk at him.  


"Five steps to your right and go up two rows"  


"right."  


It took a while, but the boy made it to the same group as Bakugou and he glared. Of course, he knew that Midorya was strings, because duh, violin, but Deku's presence automatically intensifies the feeling of inferiority not only was he the best in the grade. He was technically the best in his Symphony.  


But he didn't get to dwell on it much as his professor spoke. "look around you, look at your classmates. Do you know how many students are in this room?" he boomed. "…twenty of you. And do you know how many instruments it takes to make up an orchestra- a UA Orchestra, not the traditional kind. Does anyone know?"  


The class as a whole was quiet but that didn't deter the teacher one bit as if he knew they wouldn't know the answer. "eighteen people, and I bet you're thinking that it's not that bad. Eighteen in a class of twenty your odds are good right? But you got to also add in class 1-B before you start getting cocky and oh, class 1-C too. Because those Theater kids all know how to play an instrument." He teased  


"In an orchestra there are: one lead violins, and three secondary violins, one lead viola, one secondary viola, one cellos, one double bass, two flutes, two clarinets, one trumpet, one trombone, one tuba, one kettledrum, one harp and a keyboard player that should know how to play the electric piano, celesta, and harpsichord."  


"These are the qualifications of a First-Year UA Orchestra and every single day when you play you must always be at your best. Every day at UA is an audition, every time you play in class you should consider it a performance. If you don't show me plus ultra in everything you do you will not make it in this school so… don't think me of as your teacher think of me as you're casting director. Hi, my name is Aizawa Shota and I hold your futures in the palm of my hand"  


\-----  


"that was so scary!"  


"I know, it's the first day of school and he's already threatened to end our careers before it even started"  


The class of 1-A after getting the most shocking greeting of their lives were dismissed by the lunch bell. Today was a half-day so after they eat they were allowed to go home. Bakugou was following the crowd to the lunch room when the two students in front of him started talking. After the speech, Aizawa instructed all of them to go around and share their names. Bakugou had hoped to keep his identity a secret from Izuku while he quietly climbed to the top, but it didn't change a thing. Hearing his name Izuku didn't even flinch, he didn't even attempt to look in Bakugou's direction to notice the boy. It infuriated the blonde, but he buried that feeling deep down inside of himself. If Deku didn't care then Bakugou told himself he wouldn't care too. But that didn't stop the stress from school to not weight down on him.  


The pink haired girl he learned name was Ashido, groaned before burying her face in her hands. She didn't stop walking but their pace did slow down a bit. "I'm so nervous though. As a violist, I have a hella lot more competition then you Kaminari! I have _the_ Uraraka competing against me and let's not forget people in class 1-B. I'm going to have to learn to play with my feet or some crazy shit like that in order to get leverage on my competitors"  


"ha, you think that's bad" Kaminari whined. "picture being me. Aizawa just said there will only be one trombone player in the orchestra, one! And there are six trombone players in class 1-B alone."  


Bakugou was seconds away from speed walking pass them but they reached the cafeteria line and he was ultimately stuck behind the two.  


"I heard the school allows you to learn another instrument maybe I can just switch to flute or something else easier."  


"yeah I heard that too but it's only for upperclassmen like second-years and up are allowed to learn a second instrument if they want to or become a master in one instrument"  


"ugh!" Ashido looked one stressor away from pulling out her hair. But she reframed instead she leaned her head on the wall and whined. "I'm doomed"  
On a normal day, Bakugou would have just let it go. Fuck those nerds and who gives a damn about their struggles but today has been increasingly annoying. With stressors all around and an old classmate who had somehow went from a loser in middle school to instantly popular in high school. It was enough irritation to trigger his tongue for a lifetime and made him speak his thoughts.  


"the fuck you're whining about. Boo-hoo that there's competition it just makes the act of outshining all of them one hundred times better. So, woman the fuck up"  
Both classmates turned around and stared at him. he expected some form of anger or malice to come from them because of his words instead they both looked dumbfounded. They looked at him as if he was the only person not in the loop of some kind.  


"y-you don't know do you?"  


"know what, damn it"  


Before she could speak the line had finally cleared they all ordered their lunch. Not really hungry he settled for a shrimp rice ball and a vending machine ice tea. Kaminari and Ashido didn't stray very far and yank him along to a table which held two other students. A guy with stiff red hair who introduced himself as Kirishima, a Kettledrum player and a plain looking dude named Sero a clarinet player. They were both in class 1-A and greeted him warmly enough. Bakugou sat between Ashido and Kaminari while the two he just meet sat across. Without another word, after introductions, Kaminari pointed to Kirishima and said  


"Bakugou here doesn't know why surviving class 1-A is impossible."  


"what!" Kirishima looked nearly offended as if having any hope was a mistake. "do you serious dude, do you really think you have a chance against the Three String gods?"  


"the three what?"  


"Oh my lord it's worse than I thought" Ashido muttered.  


Bakugou was starting to get furious, everyone was talking around him and no one was talking to him. he wanted someone to explain this shit but he didn't have to say a word because telling by the reaction to his facial expression the group knew to start the story already.  


"the three class 1-A string gods. At the bottom of the Trinity and still as ferocious as a lioness is Uraraka Ochaco. Raised in a high-class music boarding school paid by her struggling middle-class parents, her talents became their price investment and I can honestly say an investment not done in vain. Uraraka knows everything there is to know about music, from creating sheet notes to conducting the best musical symphony. She is the Siren of violist, her music could lure your heart and soul away. It's rumored that at the age of thirteen she created an original sheet note for a violas solo which was bought and featured in a Bollywood film."  


Bakugou jaw dropped, he hadn't expected that level of talent to be here. "wow, that's- that's fucking amazing"  


"yeah and she's only scored the third highest in our grade. At number two is Shouto Todoroki, son and heir to Endeavor Studios, and what we call the god of the cello. He was said to master his first instrument at the early age of two. And it's rumored He knows how to play over seven instruments to perfection, but his favorite one of all is the cello. Odd choice if you think about it at first but once you hear the way he plays it, there's no doubt that he must be the best cello player in the history of the world."  


This was getting intense, first, a girl who was a sheet music genius and even got her music purchased in India, then there was a multi-millionaire child prodigy who could play any instrument he wanted. Bakugou now felt the pressure he was under, raised locally and he went to music lessons twice a week at a small little music school, an hour each session. Just enough for his teacher to see his progress, just enough tutoring that he was pushed in the right direction, then he had to go home and pick up where they left off. All his life he basically taught himself the piano. His dedication alone was why he improve so much. Alone he motivated himself to do it, and while that made him really good on the piano the other students were getting professional help, around the clock tutoring for a good part of their lives. While he may be a good local pianist the ‘String Gods' were probably a league above him.  


"but most terrifying of all is Midoriya Izuku" Bakugou snapped back to the present ready for all his unanswered questions to finally come to rest. "not much is known about him. he's blind and talented as hell, I mean American Stevie Wonder talented. Not singing wise though, but when he plays his music is so good you don't need anything else to enjoy it. They say he lives locally, he's not rich at all and his mom just got re-married I'm not sure to who, but it doesn't matter. What I do know is that he has undiscovered talent. A talent that no one has ever seen before he's so good other's are comparing him to the early days of All-Might's level of musical genius. But who knows, he's never been professionally trains yet he has the skills to fit the bills"  


Hearing that was like a slap in the face. Midoriya wasn't professionally trained. If he had been it would have made Bakugou feel a bit better, being hand groomed is different then trying to learn an instrument on your own. But Midoriya had learned it on his own while living in the same shit hole town like him while having the same shitty education as him. and that damn Deku has surpassed him. sitting at his desk in middle school pretending to be quiet, shutting himself away from the world. He probably was smiling behind his back knowing he was better than everyone better the Bakugou.  


"damn you" he growled.  


He looked back at his table of classmates. His small table of misfits, people who probably wasn't given the silver spoon in life. They were all scared, rightfully so, but he refuse to share their same anxiety. He refuse to lose to that little shithead, he refuse to back down.  


"so what if their the String Gods or whatever it is this does not affect us-"  


"hell if it doesn't!" Sero said "I might only be a Wind player but even I know that those three could step in and out best me in my own instrument any day. And hell if it's not them it's Iida or Asui or-"  


"well that means you just have to get better" he growled. "stop complaining, stop trying to give up. Today is the first freaking day of school if you give up now then what was the point of applying anyway?!"  


Kirishima reaches out and put his hand on the blonde's shoulder. The look in his eyes was fearful as if he was seeing his future dissolve right in front of his face. "Bakugou, what are you saying. Do you really think you have a chance against them? No offense but you're a pianist, do you really think you have a chance against people who have had a lifetime of time and money to perfect their craft. Do you really think you can win against people who were practically born to be a musician?"  


Bakugou couldn't answer right away, he couldn't say with confidence that he could surpass them. Surpass all of them, he was just a small boy from nowhere. In middle school, he had been the king, but now the roles were reversed. The kid who was nobody was now considered a god and the boy who once had it all now was the bottom feeder. Someone else might have just seen it as karma. A gentler person might have just settled into their new reality. A less ambitious person would have decided to stomach the new truth and move on. but Bakugou was none of those things, he was hungry, starving for glory. He thirst for the praise only an audience could provide. He didn't want to be the best, no, he needed to be the best. The greatest musician to ever live and the only way to get to the top is to climb through the bottom.  


And if Midoriya had done it so could he. If that blind, useless little piece of shit could become the number one student in his grade then he could do it too, ten times- no, a hundred times better. From where he was sitting the only place left to go was up and he wouldn't let fear cloud his way  


He spared one look at the shrub hair boy three tables away from where Deku sat with his rich musically talented friends. Bakugou watched as Midoriya laughed and smiled at the people at the table, no stress on his face, no worries seem to drag him down. He watched and in those silent momenta a promise was made in his heart. A promise that he will surpass Deku. He alone will become the top of his class.  


It will take countless sleepless night, it will take practicing until his fingers bleed but in the end when he achieves his goal and earns the respect Midoriya should have awarded him with three years ago, Bakugou will know it was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed Chapter One. if so leave me some feedback or shoot me some theories where you think I'm going with this story. hell start a discourse with me on Tumblr: Lavendersmelled.tumbr.com


End file.
